


Run For A New Life

by thehobbit82



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Death, Erebor, F/M, Family, Hope, M/M, Marriage, Original Characters - Freeform, Wargs, Winter, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: On the run from family that want to kill her like they did to her brother. Will she survive? Will her One find her? What does the future hold for them all?





	Run For A New Life

The past and our families can sometime paint the world we see in dark colours. There are times that our homes and families, can sometimes be just as cruel, as the world around us. That is what a dwarven girl name Orion and her baby brother Tolian, had found from an early age. Their mother Soula had died just the year before, and their father was a control freak that always felt that if he did not established his dominion over his house hold as he put it, his world would end.  
So at the age of ten years she finally run away. The death of her brother at the hands of her insane father was the last straw for her. Orion had buried her two year old brother next to her mother and grandmother. Her father Ogrien never felt guilty for anything he ever done but to save face with Thorin. So he pretended to searched them for them. To him, the image of a perfect parent was everything. In her father’s eyes they were too nice, too stupid to survive and a burden. He had no use for such people in his life, especially since his wife was such a person.  
Orion went east reaching the outskirts of Hobbiton, and away from Ered Luin. There she found the remains of an old ranger’s outpost house. Orion had learned from an early age, from her grandmother and mother before they had died how to spot which plants were edible, which where medicinal and which she should stay away from. And so, she started her new hard, but semi safe life.  
Meanwhile in Ered Luin, an important dwarven family of four noticed the change in the house next door. The family would often have both Orion and Tolian over since their mothers’ death. Dis’s two dwarven boys had grown close to Orion and Tolian over the year after Soulas’ death. Even though the dwarven boys were older than Orion and Tolian, they adored them like they were part of their family.  
Over the next a year, it was found out that Ogrien was nothing but monster and the reason of the children’s disappearance. "How could you hurt your children? Where are they?" Thorin yelled at him as he punched him again. "Who care about two worthless brats," he spat. That had shield his fate as Dwalin beheaded him on the spot. His remains were burned and scattered in the wind. It was by chance that Kili had come across Soulas’ grave and saw the little headstone made of wood with Tolians name on it. He run as fast as he could home screaming along the way for Thorin. Thorin heard his youngest nephew and rushed out to see what was making him scream bloody murder.  
At the sight of the little grave Thorin order Kili to get Dwalin. Within the hour Thorin and Dwalin had dug the grave and found the body of Tolian. All Thorin could at that moment was scream, for what could this child have done to deserve such a fate? Thorin, his nephews and sister Dis never found any trace of Orion. Fili and Kili were beyond heartbroken over the loss of their two best friends, as was Dis. As a mother, her greatest fear was something happening to her children.  
Meanwhile the time passed and life moved on for Thorin and his family. Fili and Kili felt a bit lost without their two friends. For the four of them, were always inseparable. For Orion life improved as well, especially when a hobbit named Belladonna Took-Baggins found her one day, as she and her little son Bilbo were looking for herbs. Orion had backed away and looked as she was about to flee when Bell had called out, “Wait child, it’s all right, we will not hurt you. I know this must be scary for you, but you are safe. My name is Belladonna, but you can call me Bell, and this little darling here is my son Bilbo.”  
Orion just looked at them scared and lost in more than one way. Bilbo noticed her fear and just smiled at her. He rushed to her and took her hand. “Hi I’m Bilbo and I’m five. You can stay in my room and we can play all the time,” he said as he pulled her along. Because dwarves age slower, Orion was barely taller than Bilbo. She just nodded following him and his mother back to Bag End.  
For the next twenty-five years, Orion lived amongst the hobbits that seemed to accept her quite easy. She never let Bilbo out of her sight. After what had happened to her baby brother, she would rather die than let anything happen to Bilbo. On the winter, of the twenty-sixth year, amongst the hobbits, the Bradyback River froze over.  
This allowed rogue warg to cross it. They were in Bilbo’s bedroom when she heard the first howls of the wargs. Orion swiftly looked out the window, hopping that what she heard, was just a long forgotten fear from the past. “Hey Bilbo? When did they say they would be back again?” she asked him worriedly.  
“By tonight, why are you asking?” he asked as he looked at her curiously. “I just thought I heard the howls of wargs. This winter came a lot earlier and it is a lot worse than the years past,” she informed him. “True, but what makes you think…,” he never got the chance to finish, as the howls of several wargs ripped through the peaceful afternoon. “What on Great Yavanna’s name was that?” He asked scared.  
“Those are the howls wargs, and they have entered the Shire. That can only mean one thing, it means that the Bradyback River has frozen solid,” she informed him as she all but run into Belladonna’s and Bungo’s room. “I need you to check on the Gamgee’s and stay with them until we come and get you alright,” she ordered him, as she put on her cloak and picked up the sword from Belladonnas closet. “What do you think you are doing? You can’t go out there. If you go I will come with you,” he told her with pure determination.  
“No Bilbo. I need you to watch over them. I know you are quick and smart, but I have come across wargs before. Please just do this one thing for me and I will do all your chores for the next six months. And I know how to fight” she begged. He knew she was right. “I promise,” he said as he took his cloak and rushed out the door behind her and headed next door.  
Orion rushed through Hobbiton and towards the howls. Before long she came across three rogue wargs chasing some fauntling’s. With a fierce battle cry attacked them. She swung the sword and sliced one of the wargs faces. “Run and get to the closest hobbit-hole. Just run,” she yelled as she kept attacking the wargs.  
It was not easy to fight, as she was not really trained in any way. Even though the pack of wargs was small, she was not a warrior and trying to fight them on her own was rather stupid, as she found out all too soon. She just wished that the children were safe inside a house. They were the lucky ones, for not too long after the fauntling’s managed to escape, the wargs were surrounding her. The fight was not easy, but she managed to kill one of them. And either out of good or bad luck Belladonna and Bungo came upon the scene.  
“Orion, do not worry we are here,” Bungo screamed, which got the attention of the wargs. “No,” Orion yelled, as the wargs run towards them. Bungo and Belladonna swung their thick walking sticks, hopping it would be enough to keep them away from Orion. Orion charged at the wargs and killed them, since the two wargs attention was directed at the two hobbits.  
Just as they thought they were in the clear and started to head back another two came out of nowhere and attacked them. One had pinned Orion down. It was trying to bite her head off, but only managed to bite her arm as she defended herself. The other was attacking the Baggins. Belladonna dove and grabbed the sword that Orion had dropped, when the first warg had jumped on her. With a few well strikes she killed the warg. “Aaaaah!!!” Orion’s screamed ripped through the frozen air. This captured the attention of the two hobbits. They quickly turned, only to see the warg bite down on Orion’s side and throw her to the side of the path like a rag doll.  
“Not our little girl you fiend,” Bungo screamed at the warg and charged at it he hitting it hard across its face with his walking stick. Before the warg got the chance to retaliate, Belladonna stabbed it through its head killing it instantly.  
Bungo and Belladonna rushed to her side making sure she was still alive. “Thank Yavanna,” Bungo breathed out. “Orion, look at me dear. You need to stay awake, alright and tell me where Bilbo is okay?” Belladonna asked her. Orion nodded and with their help she slowly got up. “He is with the Gamgee’s. I asked him to stay with them and not leave their home until we went and get him,” she answered.  
The way to Bag End was not easy for Orion but with the help of her adopted parents she made it there just before she passed out. Belladonna sent Bungo to fetch Bilbo and Mrs Gamgee to help with Orion’s wounds. To say that they were shocked upon arrival to see Orion in such a state was the list anyone could say.  
It was sad a few Hobbits had sadly died. But thanks to Orion’s’ quick thinking and actions, along with Bilbo’s parents and quite a few others practically the whole of Shire come out unscathed. In the spring, the hobbits mourned their dead loved ones. They prayed to never see such a winter again and to be more prepared should such a thing happen again.  
Two years after that, Hobbiton was visited by four dwarves. They set up at the closed blacksmith shop hoping that they could get some work. Within a week, the whole of Hobbiton was whispering about the dwarves. While Bilbo and Orion were the river’s edge, they heard some lady hobbits talking. Then another quickly responded by saying, “Did you see them?” one said.  
“Yes and two of them seem quite young at that. They are quite handsome, if only I was still single I…” “Marigold you better watch your tongue you married my brother,” the first lady said shocked. “Oh come off it Meriwether, you were thinking the same thing and you are still married and have four fauntling’s of your own,” Marigold said with a cheeky grin.  
Orion and Bilbo just looked at each other and quickly dashed towards the market place. Orion was worried that maybe one of them might have been her horrid father. But as luck would have it, he was not among them. As the two of them approached the smithies shop Orion stoped. Something about the two young dwarves brought faint glimpses of two smiley faces, one with blond her and one with dark.  
It could not be, it’s just could not be them. What were they doing here? Did they come for her? Was that monster here to finish what he had started with her brother? “Orion, are you alright? You seem lost and scared like the day we found you,” Bilbo questioned her a bit worriedly. “Yes Bee I am just fine. It’s just, that they reminded me of a bad dream is all. Let’s go back before amad gets upset,” she informed him and with that she took his hand and headed for Bag End.  
As they were leaving the blond dwarf turn and saw them. Thorin was startled by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. “Fili, watch what you are doing,” he told his youngest nephew, but instead of getting a response he heard running. He quickly turned to see his nephew disappear into the crowd of hobbits.  
“Fee, where are you going?” his other brother called out worriedly and just as quickly, he stopped what he was doing and followed his brother. “Fili, Kili, come back both of you right now,” Thorin yelled. But it was too late, for both his nephews where out of hearing range. He then turned to speak to Dwalin only to see him standing there all pale, which worried him even more. For Dwalin never let anything shake him enough to be pale and just stare into nothing, even with all the horror they witnessed with the fall of Erebor and the battle of Azanulbizar.  
He rushed to his friend and asked, “Dwalin what is it? What did you see that has you so pale? Please tell me, because you are worrying me greatly.” “It can’t be… It’s just can’t be,” he just said. Thorin helped him sit down on a stool near the door, and then he looked outside hopping he would see what might have caused his friend to be in such a state. But saw absolutely nothing, not even his two nephews.  
He turned back to Dwalin and asked worriedly, “What did you see Dwalin, please just tell me?” “It is her Thorin. I saw Orion with a hobbit going the same direction your nephews went. S-s-s-she is a-alive.” He said through soft sobbing. For they all had feared that she was long been dead, even though they never found her body. Thorin was just stunt into silence. Could it be true, even after twenty-nine years? Was she really alive?  
Meanwhile Fili and Kili followed the girl and the hobbit all the way to their home. But not even once, did they let them know that they’ve been followed. “Orion, are you sure you are alright, you look as if you have seen a ghost?” Bilbo asked worriedly. “I think so Bilbo. It’s just I never thought I would see another dwarf again. And I think this dwarves were my neighbours,” she answered as they passed through the front gate.  
“It will be okay. You have us and you know that mother would never let anything happen to you. Especially after you helped to keep them alive and saved those Hobbitlings, two winters past from the rogue wargs, when the river froze over,” he said, as he led her through the house and into the parlour, were his parents. Once there he told them what had transpired only minutes ago.  
Neither of them had noticed though, the two dwarves that had followed them and had overheard what was said. Fili and Kili just looked at each other and run back to the shop. Thorin and Dwalin were closing it for the day, after the discovery of one of the children they had looked for and mourned for was still alive and well.  
“Uncle, uncle Thorin. We know where they are and we have some more news,” Fili all but yelled told him, as his brother followed right behind him. “Come in both of you and tell us everything,” Thorin ordered. Fili and Kili took it in turns to tell them everything they had overheard, Bilbo and Orion had said and where they lived. That they were shocked beyond belief was the list, neither Thorin or Dwalin could say.  
She was alive and safe was more than they could hope for. Although a bit lost for word when they had heard that she had fought wargs at such a young age to defend the people and a town that took her in and accepted her so easily. “Take us to where they are my dear nephews,” was all that Thorin needed to say.  
Meanwhile in Bag End, Orion was shaking quite a bit from the shock of seeing her old neighbours. “Calm down dear everything will be fine,” Bungo said to her as he rubbed her back soothingly. “What if they come to take me back to him? He will kill me like he killed Tolian,” Orion all but cried. “You know fully well, that they have to go through us and the whole of Hobbiton to take you back to that monster,” Belladonna said as she walked into the living room.  
Orion just nodded, knowing fully well that it was true. Belladonna made her a cup of tea to help her with her nerves. Just then the bell rang. Orion just froze. Belladonna got up and went to open the door along with Bungo. “Yes what can we do for you?” Bungo asked. “Good day my good hobbits, my name is Thorin Oakenshield and we are looking for Orion please, it is important that we see her,” Thorin informed them.  
“And may I asked what makes you think she is here? And what do you wish of her” Bungo questioned as he eyed him suspiciously. “She is my goddaughter and long thought dead. We do not wish her harm. Just to make sure she is indeed here and well is all,” Thorin answered although he just wanted to barge in and see her with his own eyes. “And are you the one that killed her little brother and almost her, or him?” Belladonna questioned the bold dwarf harshly, next to Thorin.  
“No, I am not that monster that committed the crime. And I would appreciate, never to be compared to that monster. For I am the one who killed him for his crimes and the second in command next to Thorin, who is the leader of the dwarves of Ered Luin” Dwalin informed her. The mere thought of been compared to that monster made him physically sick to his stomach.  
“Hallo Idad,” Orion said from the foyer. Thorin just gasped and rush forwards and hugged her to his chest, not caring if it annoyed the three hobbits at all. “Oh my Kurdu, I thought that none of us would ever see you alive. Thank Mahal that you are here, safe and sound. I am sorry you didn’t feel safe to come to us for help. And it’s my greatest sorrow and failure that I was not able to protect you and Tolian,” he said through his tears. With that, Fili, Kili and Dwalin rushed by the hobbits and hugged her.  
From near the foyer Bilbo was watching the whole thing unfold in front of him. And even though he was in owe, he still could not take his eyes from the young brown haired dwarf. Why was his heart beating so fast? After a better introduction and a better explanation of thing that had occurred over the years, it was agreed that Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili would extend their stay. It was also decided, that when the time to head back to Ered Luin, the Baggins Family would go with them.  
Every so often Kili would look for Bilbo in secret. There was something about the young hobbit, something that had captured his attention and his heart so fast and hard and without him knowing. After that he would even make excuses to leave just a few minutes early from the forge each day, or excuse himself from whatever he was doing, just to be able and see Bilbo. Bilbo would always try to sneak whenever he could to see Kili as well.  
There was something that kept drawing them to each other. They didn’t seem to be able to stay away from each other for longer than a couple of hours the list. Thorin, Dwalin, Belladonna and Bungo had notices their actions and by what they had found out from Thorin and Dwalin, this only meant they needed to prepare for a wedding or two.  
“They are each-others Ones, aren’t they?” Orion asked when she walked into the kitchen of Bag End, where all the grownups were. “Why dear, what did they do?” Belladonna asked her worriedly. “They keep making lovey dovey eyes at each-other. It’s getting annoying,” Orion answers with a huff, as she sat next to Bungo.  
“Not more than you and Fili, I might add,” Dwalin said with a smile, as she just gawk at him, all flashed out. “No I don’t,” she told him as her face went even redden even more. “We are just friends,” she retorted as she got up and rushed to her room, face all flashed.  
It was very true though, both Fili and Orion were no better than Kili and Bilbo, with the pull of the One. When soul-mates where in close proximity and especially close in age, the pull was beyond any understanding. For to your One was nothing short of a miracle.  
That night none of the young four lovebirds were able to sleep. “Hey Bilbo, what do you think is a good courting gift? And how do I start? Has amad told you anything, cause when I asked a year ago she told me to just run along, to just study the book she had given me on hobbit history,” she questioned with great uncertainty.  
“No she has not. But I found a book in the study that had it in full detail. And you’re asking because you want to court Fili right, just like I want to court Kili right? If so let’s help each-other starting in the morning,” he said, with a slight blush on his cheeks. “Ok let’s do it. Thanks Bilbo and good night Haban ‘jewel’” she told him as she blew the candle out and they went to sleep.  
For the next few weeks, Bilbo and Orion worked on courting gifts for Kili and Fili. Unbeknown to them that Fili and Kili were doing the same thing. By the time that summer had come, the four younglings were ready to start the courting.  
“Brother we need to do this right. We have to go to Bilbo’s parents to ask permission to court Bilbo and Orion. Especially since they have taken Orion in as their own daughter,” Fili said with great determination. “Let’s do it Fili, I don’t think I can wait a minute longer,” Kili said as he was pulling his brother towards Bag End.  
When they arrived at the house they found Belladonna and Bungo in the front garden. The two brothers walk up to them. When the couple saw the two brothers, they smiled at each-other and turned their full attention to them. “Good morning darling, what can we do for you this fine morning?” asked Bell with a knowing grin.  
“Mr and Mrs Baggins we are here standing before you, to ask your permission to officially court Bilbo and Orion.” Fili said with the most majestic and respectful manners he could master. We would hold them close to our hearts and nothing, will take priority over them and their needs. For they are our souls and we sooner throw ourselves into Mount Doom, than hurt them in anyway,” Kili told them with sincerity beyond his young years.  
For the brothers loved Bilbo and Orion more than their home, their Arda, even more than their lives. And there was nothing anyone or anything that would change that. “And why do you think you are good enough for our babies? Orion might not be our biological daughter but she is our child all the same,” Bungo started saying in a tone, that only said don’t mess with my children or else. “We were there for them. Especially Orion, who suffered at the hands of dwarves? She has gone above and beyond any child should ever go or do,” Belladonna said with utter authority.  
“I speak for my brother as well, when I say we would die for them without hesitation. We would walk to Mount Doom and even face Smaug without armour and weapons, should they wish us to do so. And should we ever unwillingly hurt them, we would cut our beard and hair off and we would fall on our sword,” Fili swore with utter certainty.  
“What say you? Are they not what I promised you they would be?” Thorin questioned with a wide grin. Fili and Kili turned around shocked to see their uncle, Dwalin, Bilbo and Orion standing by the gate of Bag End. Orion and Bilbo had the biggest and brightest smile in Arda. Their smiles were brighter than the sun itself. “Indeed they are. And we give you permission Fili and Kili sons of princess Dis of Erebor,” Bungo said with a teary grin.  
For he and his wife knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that nothing would ever hurt their little ones ever again. Orion and Bilbo run into Fili’s and Kili’s open arms. They knew that nothing would ever separate them from that moment on.  
The wedding was held mid summers eve under the party tree. No one was happier that the families of the four young newlyweds. “What should we do tonight my One?” Bilbo whispered into Kili’s ear making his husband shiver lightly. “You have no idea my little star,” Kili said right before he captured Bilbo’s lips with such force that left Bilbo breathless. Fili and Orion were no better. “We ain’t gonna be sleeping for the next month, now that those lovebirds are married. I'm surprised that they didn't jump each-other before now,” Dwalin said with a huff.  
“You ain’t wrong my friend. My nephews were driving me crazy about what way would be best to court them and would they be enough and so on. It was crazy but now even more so,” thorin said with a smile.

That night Bilbo all but dragged his husband into their room. He had never felt so bold before now. Before Kili knew what was happening, Bilbo had pushed him on the bed and straddle him.  
Bilbo's lips continue to massage Kili’s neck, his soft tongue licking the sweat from his love’s skin. Annoyed with all the clothes that still resides between himself and his beloved Bilbo got off him and said, "Take them off love I want to see you in your full glory."  
Kili just smiled and made quick work of is clothes. Bilbo orders him to lay back on the bed,then tells him to put his hands above his head. Kili quickly obeys him, his breath coming a little faster than before. There was something about Bilbo when he was in control, that was almost driving the dwarf crazy with want.  
Bilbo slowly teased him open, he teased till Kili all but cried in pleasure. "Please my soul no more, I am ready for you," Kili said breathless. Bilbo took pity on him and aligned his dick with Kili's entrance. They ducked like crazy. But Kili was the one that dominated the rest of the time.They made love all through the night, till the morning light.  
Fili and Orion were not better. Fili had her naked and agenst the wall, as soon as the door closed behind them. "Fili harder," she all but screamed when he entered her. That night they made love on every surface in that small bedroom.  
Both couples had kept everyone up all night. There honeymoon phase never really left them as time went by. Soon though it was time to pack up and move to Ered Luin. By the time they were in the dwarven settlement, Bilbo and Orion announced they were pregnant.  
Everyone was ecstatic at the news. "Of course you would be, with all the coupling you did since your marriage," Dwalin retorted, which only made the others burst into laughter and the two couples were blushing furiously.  
"But how is it possible that Bilbo is pregnant?"Dis asked curious. "The Tooks have some fae blood. That allows both male and female to conceive with their respective partner," Belladonna informed them with a fond smile.  
"It's true. It had come us a shock to me, when I went to ask for her hand in marriage from her parents, which were both males," Bungo said with a nod. The dwarves just nodded.  
By next autumn a boy named Frerin, to Fili and Orion. He was named after Thorin's an Dis's fallen brother. And two girls, to Kili and Bilbo named Jade and Elora. The whole of Ered Luin celebrated for a month. For it was rear for children to be conceived so soon after marriage. And especially if they were girl, for they were rear among dwarves.  
They all lived happily in Ered Luin and all thought of taking the Lonley Mountain was banished from their thoughts. For what they had was much greater than any mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
